nursery_rhymes_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen
= Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen = ... Johann Wilhelm Hey Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen(German for "Do you know, how many stars stand") is a German lullaby and popular evening song. The lyrics stem from the evangelical priest and poet Wilhelm Hey (1789–1854), who in 1837 published these lines for the first time. The melody is recorded back in 1818. An poetic English translation of the first and third verse is by Henry William Dulcken (1832–1894).1 The song was incorporated in the Evangelisches Gesangbuch (Nr. 511) in the section "Natur und Jahreszeiten" (German for "nature and seasons") .23'Melody and lyrics '''Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein1 stehen an dem blauen Himmelszelt? Weißt du, wie viel Wolken gehen weithin über alle Welt? Gott der Herr hat sie gezählet, dass ihm auch nicht eines fehlet an der ganzen großen Zahl. Weißt du, wie viel Mücklein spielen in der heißen:2 Sonnenglut, wie viel Fischlein auch sich kühlen in der hellen Wasserflut? Gott der Herr rief sie mit Namen, dass sie all' ins Leben kamen, dass sie nun so fröhlich sind. Weißt du, wie viel Kinder frühe stehn aus ihrem:3 Bettlein auf, dass sie ohne Sorg' und Mühe fröhlich sind im Tageslauf? Gott im Himmel hat an allen seine Lust, sein Wohlgefallen; kennt auch dich und hat dich lieb.45 Can you count the stars that brightly twinkle in the midnight sky? Can you count the clouds, so lightly o'er the meadows floating by? God, the Lord, doth mark their number, with His eyes that never slumber; He hath made them every one. Can you count the wings now flashing in the sunshine's golden light? Can you count the fishes splashing in the cooling waters bright? God, the Lord, a name hath given, to all creatures under Heaven; He hath named them every one. Do you know how many children rise each morning blithe and gay? Can you count their jolly voices, singing sweetly day by day? God hears all the happy voices, in their merry songs rejoices; and He loves them, every one. # bei Hey: :Sterne # bei Hey: hellen # bei Hey: ihren '''History ' Wilhelm Hey published the text at first in 1837 in the seriously appendix (trans.) of his second collection for children. Funfzig neue Fabeln,6 which the publisher Friedrich Christoph Perthes initially7 published anonymously and which was reprinted multiple times in the 19th century. The Christmas song "Alle Jahre wieder" is from the same collection.'Literature ' * Friedrich Haarhaus: Das große Buch der christlichen Volkslieder. Benno, Leipzig 2011, ISBN 978-3-7462-3013-9, p. 48–51. * Hoffmann von Fallersleben, Karl Hermann Prahl: Unsere volkstümlichen Lieder. 4. edition. Engelmann, Leipzig 1900, p. 254 (Digitalisat). * Bettina Hurrelmann, Ulrich Kreidt: Wilhelm Hey und Otto Speckter: Funfzig Fabeln für Kinder, Noch funfzig Fabeln für Kinder (1833/37). In: Otto Brunken, Bettina Hurrelmann, Klaus-Ulrich Pech (Hrsg.): Handbuch zur Kinder- und Jugendliteratur. 4: From 1800 to 1850. Metzler, Stuttgart 1998, ISBN 3-476-00768-5, p. 918–938. * Ingeborg Weber-Kellermann: Das Buch der Kinderlieder. Melodieausgabe mit Akkordbezifferung (= SEM 8370). Schott, Mainz 2010, ISBN 978-3-254-08370-8, p. 47. 'References ' # "Can you count the stars?", hymntime.com # Evangelisches Gesangbuch. Ausgabe für die Evangelisch-Lutherischen Kirchen in Bayern und Thüringen. 2. Auflage. Evangelischer Presseverband für Bayern e.V., München 1995, ISBN 3-583-12100-7, S. 895. # Bernhard Leube: "511 – Weißt du, wieviel Sternlein stehen." In: Gerhard Hahn, Jürgen Henkys (eds.): Liederkunde zum Evangelischen Gesangbuch. Vol. 9. Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht, Göttingen 2004, ISBN 3-525-50332-6, pp. 52–56 (1, p. 52, at Google Books). # Wilhelm Hey: Noch funfzig Fabeln für Kinder. Perthes, Gotha 1850, S. 96. # Wilhelm Hey: Noch funfzig Fabeln für Kinder. In Bildern gezeichnet von Otto Speckter. Nebst einem ernsthaften Anhange. Neue Ausgabe. Perthes, Gotha o.J. 1877, Anhang S. 20 f. (Digitalisat). # The allegation that the text was already published in 1816 (see: Gustav Mußmann, Anton Kippenberg, Friedrich Michael (Hrsg.): Als der Großvater die Großmutter nahm. 5. edition. Insel, Leipzig 1922, S. 436, Digitalisat) in Wilhelm Heys Gedichten is counterfactual. # Later editions appeared with the author's name, like the 1852 edition. 'External links ' * Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen im Liederprojekt von Carus-Verlag und SWR2 * Weißt du wieviel Sternlein stehen?, volksliederarchiv.de * Wilhelm Hey: "Weißt du, wie viel Sterne stehen", Freiburger Anthologie * Weißt du, wieviel Sternlein stehen, Christian Song Database * Weisst du, wie viel Sternlein stehen, hymnary.org * Xaver Frühbeis: Dem Nachwuchs ein Ansporn. "Weißt du, wie viel Sternlein stehen" BR4-Klassik, Mittagsmusik extra, 28. Dezember 2013 * Andreas Wittenberg: "Tauf- und Schlaflied. Wilhelm Heys 'Weißt du, wieviel Sternlein stehen'". Deutsche Lieder. Bamberger Anthologie, 31. März 2014